Tamer Harry Potter Year 1
by Eros-Blane
Summary: Harry is a Tamer with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. How will the British Wizarding World deal with Digimon. Will the British Tamers help the Japanese Tamers. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamer Harry Potter Year 1**

 **AN: This is a Harry Potter/Digimon Tamers crossover. It takes place after Takato gets Guilmon and meets Henry Wong. Takato and Harry are pen pals in this story. Harry, Takato, Henry, and Rika are all ten years old. I'm taking their ages from the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers. I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon. Just the OCs. Please read and leave a review.**

 **AN 2: Sorry for the long wait the monitor for my computer didn't want to come on for awhile. I want to thank everyone who reads my stories, follows, favorites them and me. Thank you guys and ladies so much even the ones who dropped a review. I really appreciate you guys.**

Chapter 1: Finding Out The Truth

Harry was sitting in the clearing of the woods that was behind the park. He was ten years old about to turn eleven in July. A soft breeze ruffled his messy black hair. At that moment he was hiding from his cousin, Dudley. He took out a book on meditation from his backpack. In the book was a letter from his pen pal in Japan, Takato Matsuki. He got the letters sent to Mrs. Figg's house so the Dursleys wouldn't get rid of it. Harry has a photographic memory, which he got from his mother, Lily. He began learning Japanese from a Japanese-British librarian after he got the first letter from Takato. She taught him how to write, speak, and read Japanese. This would be the first time reading one of Takato's letters by himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm doing great, how are you? It's good that you are learning Japanese. School is almost over for the year. I made some more friends besides Kazu and Kenta. His name is Henry Wong and his digimon partner, Terriermon. And I got my digimon partner, Guilmon. I drew him and made him to be more powerful than Agumon. I included a picture of Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Henry, And me. I'm the one with the goggles on his head. These are my friends. It's sad to hear that your cousin doesn't let you have any friends. I'm glad that we are friends. My parents' bread shop is still doing good business. Maybe during the summer break you can come visit. Since we got our digimon we have been in some digi-battles. Guilmon loves to learn and laugh. He always wants to play and meet new people._

 _He finds ways to be happy and laugh. You can't help but laugh and have fun around him. He cheers me up when I'm feeling down. Henry and Terriermon are also fun to be around but Henry acts more like a father to Terriermon than a friend sometimes. Terriermon's favorite thing to say is momentai. Which means take it easy. He usually says that when it's needed. There have been more bad digimon coming through and fighting Guilmon and Terriermon. Then there's Impmon. He's annoying and always trying to turn our digimon against us, but it doesn't work. I don't know what his problem is with digimon partnering up with humans. And Calumon is an interesting digimon. He's always happy and always wants to play even when we're asleep. Then there is Rika and her digimon Renamon. All they want to do is fight other digimon. Rika's not the friendly type. Gotta go, mom's calling me. We'll talk later bye._

 _Your friend,_

 _Takato Matsuki_

 _P.S. Guilmon says hi._

Finished reading the letter he folds it up and puts it back in the envelope. He took out the two pictures. The first one had Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon all smiling at the camera. The second picture had Takato and Henry with two other boys and a girl. These must be the friends that he was talking about. He smiled at this and put the pictures back inside the envelope. He put the letter with the other letters from Takato in his backpack. He took out a book which was titled, _'Meditation: Fortification Of The Mind.'_

He already read the book so he knew what it said and what to do. He never got the chance to practice it. Now that he is hiding in a place that nobody comes to anymore he can practice. There were two paths that connects to the clearing. But the two paths were overgrown with grass. He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply like the book said. He turned to the inside of his mind or the mind scape as the book called it. Thanks to his photographic memory all he had to do is read something once and he would remember it.

He looked around and saw a tall humanoid fox. The end of its tail, its feet, shins, hands, part of its forearms, its chest and stomach were dark gray while the rest of its body was black.

 _'Who are you?'_ Harry asked, noticing it's clearly female. Shadow Renamon's chest is shaped like a woman's chest.

 _'I am Shadow Renamon. I am your digimon partner, but my mind is trapped in your until we can find my body.'_ Shadow Renamon answered.

 _'Ok, so what is this place?'_ Harry asked looking around to see a castle.

 _'The castle is the library of your memories. Since I have been in your mind I have undone all of the blocks that was on you, your mind, your body, and health. I have one more thing to get rid of before we can go in the castle.'_ Shadow Renamon said. A short, shriveled, black creature came out of the castle that looked like it has a snake's face.

 _'Stay behind me.'_ Shadow Renamon said and Harry moved behind a big rock. Shadow Renamon leaped in the air and crossed her arms across her dark gray furred chest.

 _'_ _Shadow Diamond Storm!'_ Shadow Renamon shouted while in the air. Black light shown underneath her crossed arms. She threw out her arms toward the intruder and dozens of diamond shards rained down on the snake like creature cutting it to ribbons. Shadow Renamon landed near Harry as they watched what was left of the creature get pulled out of his mind scape by a white light.

' _What was that thing?'_ Harry asked coming out from behind the rock.

 _'It was a fragment of someone's soul that was placed in your head long ago.'_ Shadow Renamon told him. Harry nodded and together they went inside the castle. What they found was a mess. The shelves were empty and all the memory books were all over the place.

 _'So this is why I have such a hard time remembering stuff.'_ Harry said as he looked at the floor.

 _'Let's get to work putting your memories in order.'_ Shadow Renamon said.

 _'_ _I have a faster way. Listen up memories I want you shelved by year, month, and week. Got it, good, go.'_ Harry said and all the books flew to each shelf in that order.

 _'That was fast. Now what do you want to do?'_ Shadow Renamon asked.

 _'I want to watch the memory of the night my parents died.'_ Harry said. As soon as he said that a book shot out a beam of light to the center of the room.

 _A man with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and black rimmed glasses was playing with his son. A woman with red hair and green eyes watched them smiling. They heard the gate get blasted open. James ran to the window and looked out._

 _'Lily, it's him. Take Harry and the egg and go. I'll hold him off.'_ _James Potter said. Lily grabbed baby Harry and the egg as James grabbed his wand then faced the door. Lily raced upstairs with Harry and the egg to the nursery. She heard a thud from downstairs as she put Harry and the egg in the crib next to each other. The egg was black with dark gray stripes. Lily grabbed her wand and activated the protection rune on the crib. She didn't know if it would be enough to protect her son. She spun around as the door was blasted open. Voldemort didn't waste time talking he just shot a brown spell at her. It hit her and she fell to the floor. Little Harry started crying. Voldemort walked over to the crib and looked down._

 _'Goodbye, Harry Potter.'_ _He said and shot a green spell at little Harry. The egg rolled in front of Harry. The egg bounced up in the way of the spell. It bounced off the egg and back at Voldemort. His body was destroyed and the spell gave little Harry a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt._

 _'_ _Stop memory.'_ Harry said then ran out of the castle crying. He saw enough to know that his parents sacrificed themselves to keep him safe. He felt sad about his parents and angry at his aunt for lying to him. Then angry at the man who killed his parents. And finally angry at whoever put him with the Dursleys. After crying for a minute he stood up and imagined a clear dome around the perimeter of his mind scape. Shadow Renamon came out of the castle and made her was over to Harry.

 _'I have good news. Your parents are alive but they are in a coma.'_ Shadow Renamon said.

 _What, really. That's great. Thank you for saving me.'_ Harry said then hugged Shadow Renamon who hugged him back. Harry was surprised and happy that his parents are alive.

 _'You're welcome. I would do it again anytime. From what I gather you are an animal shifter.' Shadow_ Renamon said. A few seconds later several animals appeared. The large group was reptiles that stood on two legs. They stood at around five feet tall. When they stood up and are around seven feet long.

They had mouths full of razor sharp teeth. Their arms were around three feet long with three strong curved claws on them. They have three toes on each foot with a claw on each toe. One claw was bigger than the others. Harry noticed that the bend in their legs are the heals of their feet. Each claw was around three inches long. Harry knew from reading about dinosaurs that these were Velociraptors and they could jump really high and jump over long distances. They could also run forty miles an hour.

 _'_ _Velociraptors, I want you guys to patrol the forest and keep out mental intruders. But for the more stubborn ones I want you to push them toward the Pachycephalasaurus. He will use his head to ram the intruders out.'_ Harry told them. The raptors ran off toward the woods in groups of three.

 _'Now, I think it's time for you to wake up from your meditation and try your animal shifter ability.' Shadow_ Renamon said. Harry nodded and closed his mental eyes. When he opened his eyes he was back in the clearing. He thought for a minute and knew which animal he wanted to try.

 _'Do you have a form to try?'_ Shadow Renamon asked.

"Yes I have one." Harry said, he found an old full length mirror nearby.

 _'Now imagine changing into it.'_ Shadow Renamon said inside Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes and thought about changing into the animal. He felt himself getting longer and bigger. Once he was done he opened his eyes and looked in the full length mirror. He saw that he is a solid black lion with a black mane and green eyes. There is a patch of light gray fur that is in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 _'Cool, I'm a lion.' Harry_ said.

 _'Great now change back.' Shadow_ Renamon said. Harry turns back into his human self.

 _'_ _Very good. You can probably shift into any animal you can think of. Whether they are currently alive or extinct, or fiction. Now you can also shift into my body so you can use it.' Shadow_ Renamon said. Harry closed his eyes and felt himself change. He felt fur instead of skin. He opened his eyes and saw he looked like Shadow Renamon.

 _'Good, you will be able to talk in a male voice of mine.' Shadow_ Renamon said in her smooth feminine voice. (AN: Think of Renamon's voice)

'That's good." Harry said in a male version of Shadow Renamon's voice.

 _'There's something else. My egg was sent to you so you could be my tamer. But the night you were attacked my egg was in your crib. My mind must have downloaded into your mind when I took that curse for you. My egg should still be in your old house.'_ She said.

"So we need to find my old house." Harry said.

'But first I need to teach you what to do and how to use this form.' Shadow Renamon said, and for the next two hours she taught Harry everything she knows. She taught Harry how to walk, run, and jump in this form. She also taught Harry about her attacks and abilities. Harry had found out that he had agility and he could move really fast. He also had heightened senses. Harry was a quick learner and picked up everything on the first try.

 _'Very good. You learn quickly. Now I sense an owl watching us.'_ Shadow Renamon said. Harry turned back to his human form. This made the owl turn its head upside down. He saw a gray owl with a rolled up letter tied to its leg. The owl was sitting on a large rock then held out its leg. Harry untied the letter and the owl flew off into the trees. A few seconds later Harry heard the squeak of a mouse. He looked at it then took the string off. He unrolled it and saw it was an envelope. He read the names on the envelope.

Gringotts

Hadrian Charlus Potter

"What's Gringotts and is that my name?" Harry asked.

"Gringotts is a bank and yes that is your name." Said a female voice. Harry looked up and saw a woman with white hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was wearing a light blue dress, blouse, and sandals. She was smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He was tensed up but curious about this woman.

 _'She's telling the truth.'_ Shadow Renamon said. Harry relaxed at this.

"My name is Ariana Dumbledore. Are you going to see what Gringotts wants with you?" Ariana said then asked. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of thick yellow paper. He began reading the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We would like you to come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. We would like to discuss some things that your parents told us in case something happened to them._

 _Your Account Manager,_

 _Goblin Chief Ragnok_

"Are you alright Hadrian?" Ariana asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gringotts wants to talk to me. But why did they send the letter with an owl?" Harry told her then asked.

"That's the way our kind deliver the mail. We use owls or other delivery birds to deliver letters and packages. It's faster than muggle post. Hadrian, you are a wizard. That means you can do magic. Now let's get to Gringotts to see what they want." Ariana said. Harry put his backpack on and followed her to a small black truck. Ariana opened the right side door and let him get in first.

"All the way over Hadrian. First to tell your aunt and uncle that you are not staying there." She said and got in. She started the truck and drove to number four Privet Drive. Harry looked surprised and hopeful that he wouldn't have to stay there anymore.

"You mean I'm not going to have to stay with them anymore?" Harry asked her.

"That's right Harry. Your aunt is the one person that your mother didn't want you to go to." She told him. Harry was confused at hearing this and was thinking. Soon they parked in front of the Dursleys. Ariana grabbed a folder then they got out of the truck. Before they got to the door Petunia had already opened the door.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked snapping at Ariana.

"I'm here to take Harry Potter away from this place." Ariana said and handed over the folder to Petunia. She took the folder, opened it, read it, then handed it back.

"Fine, take him." Petunia said then slammed the door.

"What a nice woman." Ariana said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." Harry said and climbed back in the truck. (AN: In England the steering wheel is on the right side of the vehicle.) She started driving to London. Harry remembered a word she had used earlier.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"That's what we call a non-magical person." Ariana answered. Once in London she parked right in front of what looked like an abandoned building. She turned off the engine, put the keys in the pocket of her dress. She then turned in her seat to Harry.

"Now Hadrian, what you're about to see might be a shock to you. Since I'm sure that your aunt didn't tell you anything about magic or it being real." She said.

"They always told me that there's no such thing as magic." Harry said and Ariana nodded.

"Now that wall looks like that so the non-magical people won't see it." Ariana said.

"So they're hiding themselves." Harry said.

"That's correct. They do go out of their way to avoid the non-magical world causing them to be behind the times. Especially since the non-magical world is progressing so much better than wizarding Britain." Ariana said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Is this Gringotts?" Harry asked now curious about the building.

"No, this is St. Mungo's Hospital. This is where your parents have been at since 1981. Come on let's go say hello." Ariana said and got out. Harry slid out on her side and stepped out on the sidewalk. She took his hand and stepped in front of the building. They stepped through what looked like glass doors with no glass in them. Harry just stared in surprise as he came out into a hospital. They walked up to the nurses station. If anyone could have saw them it would have looked like they just disappeared through the broken doors. The air rippled around them when they had stepped through the doors.

"Excuse me, but we're here to visit someone." Ariana said to the healer who looked up at them.

"What is your name and the name of the person you wish to visit?" The healer asked her.

"My name is Ariana and this is Harry. We are here to visit James and Lily Potter." Ariana said.

"In the Long Term Ward on the fourth floor." She said sadly. Ariana led Harry up to the fourth floor. They walked into the Long Term Ward and a healer walked over to them.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're here to see James and Lily Potter. This is their son Harry." Ariana told her. Her name tag said Healer Andrews. She looked down at Harry and smiled at him.

"Right this way please." She said and led them to the middle of the room. They saw someone with her hands over the heads of two people and her hands were glowing with gold light.

"She says she can heal Lord and Lady Longbottom's minds. I hope she can." Healer Andrews said. Ariana nodded and moved Harry over between Lily and James. She noticed the mind healer has long brown straight hair and a white silk robe on.

"Hello mum, dad. I'm happy that your alive. Aunt Petunia told me that you both died in a car crash. I'm writing a boy my age in Japan named Takato. We've become friends through our letters. I also met Shadow Renamon, my digimon from the egg. She said her digiegg was sent here so she can be my friend and grow up with me. She said that I'm her tamer. She protected me that night and now her mind is stuck in my mind. Someone had put all kinds of blocks on me. She destroyed them and a piece of someone else's soul that was in my mind. For some strange reason I feel a lot better now. Please wake up. I love you mum, dad." Harry said and he kissed Lily's cheek first then James' cheek. He had tears in his eyes as Ariana led him outside and to her truck. Once back in the truck Ariana drove toward another part of London.

 **# SCENE CHANGE #**

Albus Dumbledore was listening to the teachers talk about the upcoming year and needing new books. It was the same requests so it was nothing new. A brown owl flew in with a blue envelope.

 _'I wonder what St. Mungo's wants.'_ Albus thought to himself. He took the letter from the owl and he opened it as the owl flew back out the window.

 _'_ _This is a status report from the Long Term Ward. A new mind healer has healed Lord and Lady Longbottom. Harry Potter was brought in to see his parents and they are now awake. I heard there were no longer any blocks on young Mr. Potter.'_

 _Healer Andrews_

Albus had taken a drink of pumpkin juice when he read that there were no more blocks on Harry. He spit sprayed the juice out. Unfortunately it went in Severus Snape's direction. Snape took out his wand and cleaned up his face. The door opened and Rachel Peterson ~ Hogwarts Potions Mistress ~ had come back.

"Ah, Rachel, good to see you again. Did you find what you were looking for?" Minerva said then asked.

"Yes, I did. It took a strange form of transportation to get there. They didn't have the ingredients, but I went with someone who knew where they were. We went back and they gave me the recipe. Severus thank you for teaching my classes for me while I was gone." Rachel said. Snape stood up and walked to her.

"It was no problem Rachel." He said. Rachel handed him an envelope and Snape took it then left.

"So, how was he as a teacher?" Rachel asked.

"He was a horrible teacher. He didn't explain anything." Minerva said. Rachel began telling where she went without actually telling them where it is.

 **# SCENE CHANGE #**

Severus quickly went to his classroom and took out the letter.

 _'Severus, go to Gringotts and they can remove your Dark Mark from your arm. But you need to change your name. Change your last name to Prince that way you won't be reminded of your father. Do whatever you want to after that. You have a copy of the new potion recipes and a box of ingredients on your desk.'_

 _Sally Salazar Slytherin_

" _Thank you Sally."_ Severus said smiling. He packed his things up and left to begin his new life.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this please leave a review. I'm taking a pause in writing to type up all of the stories I have written so I can post them on Fanfiction. But don't worry I'm sure you will like these stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discoveries

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Tamers.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ariana asked as she was looking for a certain building.

"I'll be ok. It's just that I'm happy they're alive but sad at the same time that they're in a coma." Harry said still sad.

"Tell me about your friend in Japan." Ariana said trying to take his mind off of what was making him said. Harry began telling her all about Takato and his friends. She found the Leaky Cauldron and pulled over.

"Ok, here we are Harry. This is how we get to Gringotts." Ariana said and they got out. Harry noticed that some people just looked past the pub. Ariana led Harry into the pub. There was a few people in there.

"Hello Ariana, anything today?" Tome asked, as he was wiping out a glass.

"No, not today Tom. I've got business at Gringotts." Ariana told him. She led Harry out back. He didn't see a door just a brick wall. Ariana took out her wand then tapped five bricks in a certain pattern. Harry stared in surprise and awe as the bricks moved aside and formed an archway. Harry was amazed.

"Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley." Ariana said and led Harry through the Alley. He looked at all the shops until they got to the white marble building of Gringotts. He saw two creatures one on either side of the large double doors.

"These are goblins. They run and guard the bank. Always be polite and show them respect." Ariana said. The Goblins were surprised when Ariana and Harry bowed to them. They smiled and bowed back. They walked through the first set of doors and came to a pair of silver doors with words engraved on them.

 _'Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _Far those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.'_

" _You'd be crazy to try and rob it."_ Ariana said. They walked through the silver doors and up to the nearest Goblin teller.

"Excuse me, master Goblin but Mr. Potter was asked to come in by his account manager." Ariana politely said to him. Harry took out the Gringotts letter and handed it over. The Goblin read the letter, nodded, and handed it back to Harry.

"Very well, I will have someone take you to him." He said and called another Goblin to take them to Ragnok's office. It took them nearly a minute to get to his office. The Goblin knocked first then opened the door.

"Miss Ariana Dumbledore and Mr. Harry Potter to see you." He said.

"Yes, let them in." Ragnok said. The other Goblin waved them inside then shut the door on the way out.

"Please have a seat. I have something here that belongs to you Mr. Potter. It was given to us by your godfather, Sirius Black, so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Ragnok said and picked up a black egg with dark gray stripes, a black and green box, and a black leather card holder with a belt clip on it. The card holder has a flap on the front with a snap.

 _'That's my egg Harry, touch it so my mind can go back into my body.'_ Shadow Renamon said in Harry's head. Ariana picked up the egg first gently and passed it to Harry. As soon as Harry's hands touched the egg Shadow Renamon's mind was transferred inside the egg. The egg began cracking and it exploded in pieces of eggshell and smoke. When the smoke cleared in Harry's lap is a black and dark gray furry creature. It was round and could fit in Harry's hands. It was smiling up at him.

"Hi Harry, I'm Shadow Relemon. Now just hold on for a minute. Shadow Relemon digivolve to," Shadow Relemon said and was surrounded by whitish-blue streams of digital code in the form of an egg. When it disappeared Shadow Relemon was a little longer and she was still

black and dark gray, "Shadow Viximon." She said.

"Shadow Viximon digivolve to," Shadow Viximon said and was once again encased in the digital code egg. It vanished to reveal a black and dark gray humanoid female fox that was a couple of feet taller then Harry, "Shadow Renamon." She said kneeling on one knee with both hands on the floor. She stood up and handed Harry the other two items.

"Harry, this is your D-Ark or digivice. Keep it with you at all times. These are the power up cards that you use to help me in battles. Also keep these with you at all times." Shadow Renamon said and placed the black and green D-Ark and the power up card holder in Harry's hands. He clipped his D-Ark to his belt on his left side. He clipped the card holder on his belt on his right side. He covered them up with his shirt. Shadow Renamon moved to stand behind Harry with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Is that all Chief Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"No, you are heir to more than just the Potter Family. You need to put a few drops of blood on this parchment to confirm this." Ragnok said and pushed the piece of parchment toward Harry. He pricked his finger with a small dagger and put a few drops of blood on the parchment. Words appeared on the parchment.

 **HADRIAN CHARLUS POTTER**

 **HEIR:**

 **PEVERELL/POTTER**

 **GRYFFINDOR**

 **RAVNENCLAW**

 **HUFFLEPUFF**

 **SLYTHERIN**

 **MERLIN**

 **ABILITIES:**

 **METAMORPHMAGUS (Recently Unblocked)**

 **ANIMAL SHIFTER (Recently Unblocked)**

 **PARSELTONGUE (Recently Unblocked)**

 **CHAMELEON BLENDING (Recently Unblocked)**

 **HEALING FACTOR (75% Blocked)**

 **ICE FLAME ELEMENTAL (Recently Unblocked)**

 **MAGICAL CORE (Recently Unblocked)**

"Why is Harry's healing factor still blocked? I destroyed all of the blocks that I saw." Shadow Renamon asked then said shocked at this.

"I don't know but let me try something. Solvo Obligatus Facultas." Ariana said. (AN: Solvo Obligatus Facultas is Latin for Release Bound Power) Harry's healing factor began healing all of his injuries ~ old and new ~ throughout his body. It was also healing his eyes.

"You will be able to use wandless magic and staff magic. The staff magic will come later on when you're older. You also have mage sight. That means you will be able to see and sense magic. Now here are the heir rings. All you have to do is put each ring on one at a time on one finger. They will merge into one ring." Ragnok said and passed over the box with the heir rings. Harry put each ring on the middle finger of his left hand. The rings merged into one ring.

"Now I took the liberty to magically retrieve any and all items and money that was taken out of your vaults without your permission. Mostly Albus Dumbledore has been taking money and several items out of the Potter vaults." Ragnok said.

"Is there anything else Chief Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"No, there are three more items but we were only able to get two of them. One is the Elder Wand that belonged to the oldest Peverell brother. Then the Invisibility Cloak that belonged to the youngest Peverell brother then your father. Both items are in the Peverell vault if you ever want them." Ragnok replied and Harry nodded.

"Anything else Chief Ragnok?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, the Potter Family is the wealthiest family because each family member has invested in some business that reaped rewards. Now it's your turn to invest in something. Your father invested in a man who was a wand crafter. That man opened up a shop. Your mother invested in the Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch Supplies." Ragnok said. Harry thought about this for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't know much about the magical world but I was raised in the muggle world. So I would like to invest in cell phones, computers, and game systems. Like the Nintendo company. They are very popular in the muggle world." Harry said and Ragnok was smiling.

"Very good Mr. Potter, I will the necessary arrangements." Ragnok said. Ariana took out an envelope and handed it to Ragnok. He read it and his grin got bigger.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I assume after you complete my requests you'll have enough evidence against him?" Ariana asked.

"Yes we will. Have your parents woken up yet Mr. Potter?" Ragnok told Ariana then asked Harry.

"No they haven't." Harry said sadly. Shadow Renamon put her paws on Harry's shoulders to comfort him.

"Would you like to visit your vault?" Ragnok asked Harry.

"Yes, I would." Harry said.

"Good, do you have your vault key?" Ragnok asked.

"I have the vault keys." Said a female voice behind them. Ragnok looked in that direction and smiled. Harry, Ariana, and Shadow Renamon turned and were surprised to see two familiar people standing there.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry said out in an excited voice and ran to his parents and hugged them. Ragnok handed over the Lord and Lady rings to James and Lily for the Potter, Peverell, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin Houses. Ragnok handed the keys to these vaults to Lily.

"I'll take you down to your vaults." Ragnok said and led the mine carts. They went to Harry's trust vault first and filled an enchanted bag up for him. It would take money directly out of his trust vault for him. The money pouch was magically linked to Harry's trust vault.

They went to the Potter family vault so James and Lily could pick up their wands that had been placed magically in there.

They also filled also a couple money pouches of galleons, knuts, and sickles. They would look in the other vaults another day. They left the bank and went to a clothing store to get Harry a new wardrobe. After they got Harry a wardrobe full of clothes that fit. They went to the wand crafter that James helped open up a shop. The bell rang when they walked through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said a male voice from the back. Edward's Wand Crafting was in Joyce Alley. James did Edward Clyde a favor by giving him two thousand galleons to start up a wand business. And it returned ten fold. A few seconds later a man with shoulder length brown wavy hair and a brown mustache came out. The man's eyes lit up in surprise when he saw James and Lily.

"James, Lily You're awake. It's good to see you both." Edward said. He walked over to James and Lily. He shook James' hand but hugged Lily.

"It's good to be awake." Lily said smiling. Edward looked at Harry.

"And who is this?" Edward asked smiling.

"This is our son Harry. Harry, this is Edward Clyde and he is a wand crafter. He is very different than Ollivander. Ollivander will only make wands before he brings them to his shop. And they are tracked by the Ministry. Edward will craft you a wand from material that will choose you. Right in front of you and his wands are not tracked by the Ministry." James said.

"A perfect wand every time. Your parents got their second wands from me. So you are here for a wand. Come over here to the wood samples. Go through all of them placing your hand over each sample and whichever one is suited to you will glow." Edward said and Harry moved his hand over every sample piece. Only two of them glowed for Harry. Edward walked over to see what they were. He smiled at what they were.

"Two wand materials have picked you, White Elder Pine and White Mithril. You will have wood and metal making up your wand. The metal is said to have been mined and crafted by Dwarfs. It's the strongest metal known in the Wizarding World. But the wood is from and elder pine tree that was frozen so badly during one winter that it turned white. It's said to be from the same group of elder pine trees that the Elder Wand was made from." Edward told him as he got the two blocks of materials from a large cabinet then placed then on the counter. Edward led Harry to the wand core section.

"Now for the core of your wand. Just do the same thing with the cores as you did with the wood samples." He said. Harry did the same thing with the cores. Two wand cores glowed and Edward went and got them. One was an ice blue feather and the other was a claw.

"Your wand cores will be the Tail Feather from a Blizzard Phoenix. A Phoenix is rare but a Blizzard Phoenix is even more so. But this is the claw of a reptile long dead. But I don't know what it is." Edward said and was holding a black curved claw that is 2.6 inches long. Harry's eyes lit up as he recognized the claw.

"I know what that is." Harry said and took his backpack off. He took out a device that looked like a large red metal ball with a keyboard. Harry typed in velociraptor.

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked curious about what her son was doing. It projected a holographic image of a raptor.

"There it is. It's a toe claw from a Velociraptor. It lived in the late Cretaceous Period. They traveled in packs of three or more. They were meat eaters. They died out around 75 million years ago. So they hunted in packs like wolves do today. They were also very smart according to the size of their brain." Harry said. Lily and James smiled at how smart their son is. Someone came in behind them.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to meet those creatures. I'll be with you in a minute Madam Bones." Edward said. Harry turned the device off and put it back in his backpack. Ariana hugged Madam Bones. Then they started talking to each other.

"Harry, did you buy that device?" Lily asked, also seeing a book in Harry's backpack.

"Yes mum. With money that I liberated from my cousin Dudley when he, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia were out." Harry said. Lily looked angry at the mention that her son was living with her sister.

"What idiot put you with my sister. We said that if anything happened to us that you were never to go to Petunia." Lily said. Amelia Bones lifted an eyebrow at hearing this.

"That would have been my brother Albus who did that Lily." Ariana said. James and Lily then noticed Amelia and started talking with her. Edward looked back at Harry.

"Now hold your hands on either side of the materials and I'll begin crafting your wand." Edward said. Harry placed his hands on either of the materials while Edward began chanting in Latin without using a wand. There was a flash of light and when it faded there was a strange looking wand on the counter. It was ten inches long with a round emerald gem at tip of it. It's five inches around. The wand is white in color and metal. **(AN: Think of the move motion controller for the PS3)**

"Well, you certainly have an interesting looking wand, Mr. Potter." Edward said and Harry picked it up. He felt a warm feeling go up his arm then red and gold sparks shot out of his wand. The middle part of the wand was curved inward. This caused the wand to be gripped better. James and Lily clapped and cheered at seeing this.

"I charge seven sickles for each material that goes into a wand so you owe me 28 sickles." Edward said and went into the back to get his assistant. He came back out with someone that James and Lily knew at once.

"Remus!" James and Lily said to their friend. The man looked too skinny and his robes looked to be hanging off of him. His eyes went wide in shock as he saw James and Lily. Amelia asked Lily who their Secret Keeper was and she was shocked to hear that Sirius wasn't their Secret Keeper. Remus went and took behind the counter. Edward helped Amelia Bones with her magical gun. Edward said it would need a second core and wand wood. It also would be a second mode for her wand. Remus took out a book then a muggle pen. Harry put down two galleons on the counter.

"Name Hadrian Charlus Potter. His wand is..." Remus said as he wrote in the book. He wrote down Harry's full name then paused and looked at Edward.

"His wand is made of White Elder Pine and White Mithril. His core is the Tail Feather of a Blizzard Phoenix and the claw of a Velociraptor." Edward said. Remus finished writing this information on the page then used a spell to copy it. This is what the page looked like:

Name of Purchaser: Hadrian Charlus Potter

Wand Material:

White Elder Pine 7 Sickles

White Mithril 7 Sickles

Core Material:

Blizzard Phoenix 7 Sickles

Velociraptor Claw 7 Sickles

Total: 1 Galleon 11 Sickles

Amount: 2 Galleons

Change: 6 Sickles

Remus handed the page and Harry's change over.

"Here is your receipt and change sir. One core for power and the other is for speed. You are going to be one powerful wizard Harry." Remus said with a mischievous grin. James was smiling and chuckling at his friend's joke. Harry giggled at this and put his change in his money pouch while Lily took the receipt. Remus took care of Amelia next and gave her the change and the receipt. Madam Bones left to go clear Sirius' name with the new evidence she had. Ollivander walked into the shop as Amelia left.

"Remus Lupin, ten and a quarter inches, cypress wood with a unicorn hair core." Ollivander said and it wasn't a question. Remus just smiled and nodded.

"James Potter, mahogany, eleven inches with a feather from a hippogriff. Lily Evans, ten and a quarter inches, willow, and the powder from a unicorn's horn." Ollivander said.

"Hello Ollivander. This is our son Harry." Lily said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Potter. As you've just heard. I remember every single wand I ever sold. May I see your wand?" Ollivander said then asked. Harry handed over his wand and Ollivander started looking at it.

"Well, you do have an interesting looking wand. White Elder Pine and is that metal?" Ollivander said then asked.

"Yes, it is White Mithril. He has two wand cores. One is the Tail Feather of a Blizzard Phoenix for power and the second one is the claw of a Velociraptor for speed." Edward told him.

"A wand crafted from four rare materials with an unusual design. That is extraordinary. We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter." Ollivander said smiling.

"What can I do for you today, Garrick?" Edward asked.

"Right, I have a Phoenix feather that I was given to make a brother wand that connects to Tom Marvolo Riddle's wand." Ollivander said and he'd out a red Phoenix feather. Edward took the feather and went into the back. He came back with two blue Phoenix feathers and handed them to Ollivander.

"You see Harry the Blizzard Phoenix's feathers are like snow flakes. No two are ever the same." Edward told Harry as he took back his wand from Ollivander.

"Just so you know Tom Riddle is the so called dark lord." Ollivander said then left with two feathers.

"Come on Harry we need to get you a familiar." Lily said. Remus said goodbye and said he would see them later. They left the shop and went to the magical pet shop. As soon as they walked in Harry felt a pull toward a white egg. He walked over to it and touched it. When he touched it the egg hatched. He saw a baby bird.

"Ahh, the Blizzard Phoenix egg has finally chosen a home." Said the shop keeper. They turned and he was smiling.

"Excuse me." Harry said curious about the baby bird.

"That is a Blizzard Phoenix and it choose you young man." Said the shop keeper. Harry felt something lick his hand. He looked down and saw a black wolf puppy. Harry knelt down and let the wolf puppy smell then lick his hands.

"I see the Shadow Wolf puppy has also chosen a home." The shop keeper said. Harry picked up the baby Blizzard Phoenix in his hands. The chick is snow white with black wing tips. The chick chirps happily and rubs against one of Harry's hands. Then pecks his palm and sheds some tears that looked like snow flakes healing the wound. They bought the Blizzard Phoenix and the Shadow Wolf puppy. They also bought everything to go with the two animals. A cage, a stand, two perches and a few boxes of Phoenix treats. They got the female Shadow Wolf puppy a leash and a magical collar that will grow as she grows. They got her tags and her name is Maxine.

They left the shop and Ariana led them to her truck. James got in first holding Hedwig's cage. Ariana suggested the name and Hedwig said she likes it. Lily was in the middle with Harry on her lap. Maxine jumped in and laid down in front of James' feet. Shadow Renamon de-digivolved into Shadow Viximon and got in Harry's lap. Ariana drove toward Potter Manor in Wales. Harry began telling them about his pen pal Takato in Japan. Then everything that's been going on with him. Harry noticed a small cloud being blown out of a hole like a puff of smoke but he didn't think anything of it.

A pink digimon was floating down through the air. It was small about a foot and a half tall with big eyes and three points on its ears. It had a blue triangle on its forehead. It looked around and saw a strange black digimon moving down a dirt path.

"Maybe that digimon can tell me where I am." Sad the pink digimon with a female voice. She followed the black digimon and when she was close enough she noticed that it was a strange looking metal carriage. She saw an opening so she flew near it. She saw a young boy with a digivice. She was getting tired.

"A tamer, maybe he can protect me from the devas." She said and flew into the opening right onto someone's lap. She looked at the tamer.

"Tamer, you must protect me from the devas." She said then she passed out. Harry looked at the small pink digimon then grabbed his D-Ark. He pointed his D-Ark toward her. A 3D image appeared and showed the pink digimon that was Ariana's lap.

"Kalimon, a kind digimon who is the catalyst for digivolution along with her twin brother, Calumon. Protect them at all costs." Said the female voice that came from the D-Ark.

"Do you know what she's talking about Shadow?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. But your friend Takato mentioned her brother. Maybe she can explain more when she wakes up. But if her and her brother are in this world then there will be digimon sent after them." Shadow Viximon said worried about was going on in the digital world.

"Kalimon will stay with us so we can keep her safe." Lily said. Ariana turned down a road covered in short grass. She came to a stop in front of a gate. James got out and placed Hedwig's cage on the seat. He walked to the gate and placed a hand on it which opened. He got back in after picking up Hedwig's cage. Ariana drove inside. She drove across a big yard and stopped near a huge house. It had four towers at each corner of the house. Each tower was three feet above the main house.

"Welcome home Harry." James said smiling.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

CHAPTER 3: Home

Harry looked around at the house and the property. He was in awe of his home. Shadow Viximon jumped out of Harry's arms and digivolved to Shadow Renamon. She was holding Kalimon and walking behind Harry. Maxine walked beside her human. Harry saw a weird looking horse creature. It looked like a mix between a horse and an eagle. James went to the front door and opened it with his wand.

"What is that?" Shadow Renamon asked curious about the creature. They could hear birds singing and a few clouds were in the sky.

"That's a Hippogriff. They are proud so never insult one because it might be the last thing you do. What you want to do is bow to them but keep eye contact. If they bow back you can approach them and rub its beak. Now you know how to approach one." Ariana told them. Lily had everything shrunk and in her pocket. Harry took his D-Ark and pointed it at the family of Hippogriffs. It scanned them and their image came up on the holographic screen. It said the same information that Ariana said.

When they were inside Lily showed Harry ti his room with Maxine and Shadow Renamon following. James set up the stand and cage then opened its door. He put out water and food in the dishes. He put the perch up as well as conjured a dog bed for Maxine. Lily took out the tiny trunk and returned it to normal size. She put it at the foot of Harry's bed. Shadow Renamon laid Kalimon on the pillow and Maxine got up on the bed. James, Lily, and Ariana went downstairs. James and Lily was checking on the House-Elves.

Harry began putting his clothes away in his walk-in closet. Shadow Renamon sat in a chair in a corner watching Harry, Maxine, and Kalimon. Harry noticed that his dad set up one of the perches and took another one downstairs. Harry grabbed a pen and some paper then began to write a letter to Takoto. After he wrote the letter and sealed it in an envelope. But didn't know how to address the envelope. Hedwig was now a full grown phoenix.

 _'Just write the person's name on there. I'll take it to him.'_ Hedwig told him through their bond. Harry rolled up the envelope then wrote Takoto Matsuki on it. Then he tied it with a red ribbon to her leg.

"Ok girl, take this to my friend Takoto Matsuki in Japan." Harry said. Hedwig flew out of the window and disappeared in a swirl of snow.

 **Japan**

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon were walking toward the park. They were meeting Rika and Renamon there. They were going to talk about telling their parents about their digimon. They saw Rika and Renamon by a tree.

"Sorry we're late we ran into Impmon then we ran into some creepy guy with blond hair and sunglasses. As he left we overheard him say something about Hypnos." Takato said. They sat down in a group of trees.

"We need to watch out for him if he keeps harassing us." Henry said and everyone nodded.

"Henry, do you think your dad knows who this man is?" Takato asked.

"I don't know but I'll ask him." Henry said.

"I think we should tell our parents about our digimon. That way they know we have some protection. Especially with the news reporting all the digimon attacks going on." Takato said.

"He does have a point. I think my dad would understand." Henry said.

"Rika, Takato's right. They will find out about us sooner or later." Renamon said and Rika sighs.

"I don't know if my mom ever noticed, but I think my grandmother is getting suspicious. I think Takato is right we should tell them. But let's bring them all together in the park." Rika said and everyone nods in agreement. A white bird landed in front of Takato with something tied to its leg. The bird held out its leg.

"Is this for me?" Takato asked and the bird nodded. Takato untied the letter.

"No, it's for the tooth fairy." Terriermon said as Takato untied the ribbon in the envelope then unrolled it. He read the return address.

"Terriermon! Who is it from Takato?" Henry asked curious about a letter delivered by a bird.

"It's from Harry." Takato said excited and pulled out the letter. The bird flew up and landed on Takato's shoulder while Takato was reading the letter.

"Who is Harry?" Rika asked curious.

"His name is Harry Potter. He's from England and we've been writing to each other for a couple of years now. I'm the only friend Harry has." Takato said. Henry knew this but this was a shock to Rika.

"Why is that?" Rika asked now curious about this Harry.

"Because his cousin ~Dudley~ is a bully. Anyone who is nice to Harry or tries to be his friend gets beat up by Dudley and his 'friends'. Think of Dudley as a pig in a wig. Harry's words not mine. But this letter is full of good news." Takato said.

"Where have you been sending your letters to Harry?" Rika asked already not liking Harry's family.

"To a neighbor of his, a Mrs. Figg. But he has a librarian teaching him how to speak, read and write Japanese. The library is the only place that Harry says Dudley and his friends won't go." Takato said. They laughed at this last sentence.

"So what does Harry have to say?" Terriermon asked.

" _Dear Takato,_

 _I'm great. The white bird that brought you this letter is a Blizzard Phoenix Loftwing. Her name is Hedwig and she is my familiar._

"Hello Hedwig." Takato said.

 _I have a second familiar, a Shadow Wolf named Maxine. Great news Takato, my parents are alive and have been in a coma. They are awake now._

"Wow, that is great news." Henry said. Rika and Renamon nodded in agreement.

 _We are living in Potter Manor. My grandparents used to live in it but they left for a safer haven. I'll see if I can't send you a picture of it. I finally can explain all of those unexplained accidents. I'm a wizard and I can do magic._

"Well that explains how he turned his teachers' hair blue." Takato said. Henry and Rika laughed at what Harry accidentally did to the teacher.

 _I am a tamer._

"Whoa, we have a tamer in England, cool." Terriermon said.

 _My digimon has been with me since I was a baby. The digimon took the killing curse spell for me when I was one year old. Her name is Shadow Renamon._

"What?!" Renamon said loudly shocked.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked concerned.

"Shadow Renamon is my sister." Renamon said.

 _I have a digimon here named Kalimon. My D-Ark or digivice says her and her brother Calumon are the twin catalysts to protect them at all costs. Before Kalimon passed out she said protect her from the devas. Do you or Guilmon know anything about the devas? Well gotta go. Hedwig can bring your letters to me. Just call Hedwig and she'll appear. I'll ask if we can come to Japan to visit._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

"The Devas are servants to the digimon sovereigns. If the Devas are coming we need to find Calumon and protect him." Renamon said.

"Hedwig, I'll call you later to come get my letter." Takato said and Hedwig flew off the vanished in a swirl of snow.

"Are you ok Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Yes, I'm just surprised to hear that my sister is alive. When she disappeared we thought she was dead." Renamon said. They talked for a few more minutes then left.

 **POTTER MANOR...**

Harry, Maxine, and Shadow Renamon came down the stairs with Harry carrying Kalimon. Harry sat in a chair with Kalimon still asleep on his lap. Maxine laid down beside his feet. Shadow Renamon stood behind Harry and phased out of sight. Harry had dressed in some of the new clothes that his parents had bought for him. Harry didn't need his glasses anymore so he left them on the nightstand. Hedwig snow swirled in and grabbed her perch in her talons then flew over to Harry. Shadow Renamon grabbed the perch and stood it beside Harry.

"No letter Hedwig?" Harry asked.

'No master. He said he'd call me when he has a reply.' Hedwig trilled and Harry gave her a bacon ball treat. There is two dishes and a tray beneath it. One is for water and the other is for food or treats. The tray is for when Hedwig uses the bathroom. Lily and James came in from the kitchen.

"Good you're done and dressed. We were talking about getting a vehicle. So we can get around muggle London better." Lily said.

"And?" Harry asked and James chuckled at this while Lily smiled.

"The main reason is it will be for you when you are older." Lily said and Harry nodded. A woman in gold silk robes appeared in a swirl of golden lights. Shadow Renamon appeared and moved to attack the intruder but stopped when the woman held up a hand. Lily and James had lowered their wands.

"There is no need to attack Shadow Renamon. I am the Guardian of Destiny, and I brought the Potters a gift. It is outside." She said. Everyone followed her outside. Harry carried Kalimon and saw an old white Volkswagen Beetle with red and blue stripes going down the middle from end to end. It had the number fifty-three on the hood. But it looked like it was on its last legs. Lily and Harry recognized the car at once from the movies.

"That's Herbie." Lily and Harry said at the same time.

"That's correct. I brought him here to this reality because in his reality he has no one left. They are all dead. There was no one to protect and take care of him. I brought him here for you Harry." Destiny said and waved her hand at Herbie. He glowed for a few seconds and when the glow faded Herbie looked brand new.

"He looks good. But now he would draw too much attention to himself and anyone driving him." Harry said. Destiny knew what look Harry would like. She snapped her fingers and Herbie went from white to red. The red stripe was now gold. The white circle the numbers were in was also gold. The steering wheel is now gold. The dashboard is dark red. The seats are red with gold seams. On the rear view mirror is a necklace with a toy version of the original Herbie on it. The number fifty-three was smaller and on one side of the gold circle. On the other side is the symbol for Potter House.

"So what do you think of Herbie's new look Harry?" Destiny asked

"Wow he looks great." Harry said. He handed Shadow Renamon a sleeping Kalimon. Harry walked around to the passenger door which Herbie opened for him. The glove compartment opened up and a letter fell out with a journal. Harry looked at the journal first. It showed Herbie's life. Harry opened the letter next.

 _'Please take care of Herbie. Whatever your problem, he'll help you find the answer.'_

"I will take good care of you Herbie. This will be your home now." Harry said. He put the letter in the journal then put them back in the glove compartment.

"Harry I gave you a mental bond with Herbie. His gas tank is filled with stamina potion. It will act as a clean burning fuel and his gas tank will never run out of it. You can put the necklace on. With that Herbie will always find you. If he needs to talk to someone else a note will appear in his glove compartment." Destiny told Harry and Herbie.

 _'At least now I have a couple of ways to communicate with people. But I can't see how I look now.'_ Herbie said.

"He likes the way he can communicate now but hw would like to see his new look." Harry said. Destiny brought up a large mirror so Herbie could look at himself.

 _'I love it. I look good.'_ Herbie said.

"He loves it." Harry said. He noticed Herbie's radio is now a digital radio.

"There is a garage built onto the Manor. My parents liked to keep up with modern times. Unlike the rest of the magical community in this country." James said pointing to the garage. Herbie started his engine and drove over to the garage. When he got to the garage the door opened and Herbie drove in. He opened the passenger door so Harry could get out. Harry walked back to his parents. Destiny was already gone.

"Can I have a picture of the Manor to send to my pen pal Takato? Also one of me, Shadow Renamon, Kalimon, and Herbie." Harry asked then said.

"Of course you can. And who is Takato?" Lily said then asked. Harry told them all about Takato.

"It looks like you made a good friend Harry." James said, and smiled along with Lily.

 **AN: I hope you like this chapter and me bringing in Herbie. I already had this written as well as other stories. I will try to type them up and post them as soon as I can.**


End file.
